The Land That Never Was
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 11th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10Rose fluff that doesn't have to be read in order as it lacks continuity. The Doctor takes Rose to their own corner of paradise.


11th in the Happy Days Series. A collection of 10/Rose fluff that can be read in any order as it lacks continuity.

Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to their own corner of paradise.

Disclaimer: Still not owning Doctor Who

* * *

The Land That Never Was

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand tightly and watched her smile at the world around them. He watched as her lips parted in wonder, stumbling on words she didn't daren't breathe in fear of shattering the peaceful beauty. Her eyes sparkled with a new sun and the hazel of them was intensified capturing the Doctor instantly. Rose's face spread into a wide smile as she looked around, every flower known and unknown to man sweetened the air – to Rose, this was heaven.

Rose closed her eyes barely daring to breathe as she felt the fluttering of wings above her face. She felt their gentle beating brushing the hair off her face; she smiled to herself as the legs tickled her as they carelessly scraped against her face. She opened her eyes to look up at the butterfly that rested on her nose; it was bigger than earth butterflies, its red and black wings stood proudly as they finally settled. She looked at its face and saw two eyes like black beads staring back down at her. The sun reflected from the leaving a tiny gold glint in the darkness of its eyes. Rose glanced to her side where she saw the Doctor laying on the floor, he smiled up at the butterfly at rested on his arm, they were bigger than their hands…they were just beautiful.

'What's it called?' Rose finally breathed as the butterfly watched her mouth move with such curiosity.

'Araschnia levana'he told her softly as he watched the one of his arm. It walked up and down his arm curiously before slowly beating its wings, it lifted itself into the air and circled him before disappearing into the sun with the one on Rose's face. She sat up and smiled at they fluttered away into the wilderness of freedom, she turned to look at the Doctor, her face wide with anticipation

'Where are we?' she asked excitedly. He smiled at her

'Terra Ut Nunquam Eram' he slowly breathed. She wrinkled her eyebrow at him but he just smiled mysteriously as he jumped to his feet. He held his hand out to Rose

'Coming?' he asked grinning. She grasped his hand

'You're not getting rid of me that easily' she laughed, he grinned down at her and pulled her close

'Good' he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Slowly they began to walk through the wonders of this lost land pointing and gasping as nature beauty became known. They soon stopped beside a plunge pool of blue water, Rose watched as tropical fish swam around the bottom, their silvery scales scattering the light in all directions. She walked over to the edge and watched as the fish jumped and danced through the water. She pulled her shoes off and dropped her feet into the water; it was warm and swirled through her toes sending tingles down her spine. The Doctor soon joined her and they laughed as the tiny fish darted around their ankles testing them and playing with them. Rose leaned her head on the Doctors shoulder and smiled up at him

'This is paradise' she murmured happily as she entwined her fingers with his. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked down into her hazel eyes

'Yes, it is' he breathed softly as he watched her. She smiled up at him, her laughter lighting his gaze, he beamed at her watching as the soft sun lit her in such a stunning beauty. He traced her smile, his fingers soft on the coolness of her skin; she gently stroked his face with her hand as she softly sung. He smiled at her as she closed her eyes; she lay in his arms and lost herself in this single moment of paradise, in one of the rare moments of happiness that bless their haunted lives of death and pain. She wrapped her arms around him; content just to listen to his hearts beat soundly against her ear, the rise and fall of his chest was enough to soothe her every night for the rest of her life. In this moment of perfect happiness the Doctor finally felt at home, he felt safe and secure in the arms of the woman he loved. It was in this moment he knew that no matter what happened to them, whatever came their way; they would always be alright. He gently brushed a golden lock off her forehead and looked down into her eyes

'How long you gunna stay with me?' he asked once again. It was a question he had asked her endless times for he was never sick of the answer. She smiled up at him – the only smile in the entire universe that could melt his heart and make him crumble in a moment.

'Forever' she whispered as she pressed her palms to his cheeks. She moved her face close to his and smiled at him

'Forever' she promised as she gently pressed a kiss to his lips. He let a smile pass over his face as he returned the kiss. She squeezed his hand and let out a small laugh, he grinned at her as he watched the sun set over her face lighting up her eyes. He took her hand and tugged her up as he smiled regretfully

'We have to go' he murmured. She pouted

'But we were having such fun' she moaned laughing. He grinned at her as he tugged her along

'It doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying myself' he told her. She wrapped herself around his arm

'Then what does it mean' she asked. He just smiled at her as he walked her slowly towards the Tardis.

Rose leant on the consoles as the ship began to whine and groan as she slowly lifted off the ground, the Doctor pushed some buttons so the TV screen filled with an image of the world outside of them. The beautiful colours of the world below them filled the screen and Rose sighed as she watched it fade away beneath her. The Doctor walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head on her shoulder.

'What's the matter?' he asked softly. She leant her head back onto his shoulder

'I didn't want to leave…not yet anyway' she murmured. He rubbed his nose on her cheek

'Why?' he asked softly

'It was perfect' she whispered. The Doctor folded his hands onto hers and pressed a kiss to her cheek

'You might want to close your eyes then' he whispered. She frowned at him

'Why?' she asked before she gasped. As the sun set a deep glow took over the planet, red burned over it burning away all the beautiful colours that had decorated it only moments ago.

'Doctor…' she whispered as she watched her paradise die. He pressed a kiss to her cheek

'It could only live for a day…those moments we spent in paradise – we were the only ones' he told her gently.

'But why?' she whispered.

'Because it was formed so long ago on a comment, when its orbit finally reached the sun again it became too much for it…its internal environment broke down and it all burned' he sadly told her. Rose rested her head back on his shoulder and frowned as the night sky burned with smoke

'Terra Ut Nunquam Eram' she murmured, 'What did it mean'. He smiled sadly down at her

'The land that never was' he told her. She nodded and turned in his arms to face him, she let out a sigh and rested her hands on his shoulders.

'I guess we'll have to make our own paradise' she murmured as she raised her mouth to meet his. He grinned at her before kissing her back

'I guess so' he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. The Doctor and Rose lost themselves in each other as they both remembered the planet which would be known only to them…their home…their dream world. Together they could live forever in the memories in their land – in the land that never was.

* * *

I'd love to know what you thought! 


End file.
